The Council Era (83 CE)/Trouble in the Chambers
Posts 1 Tikrog Kurvok Kurvok took the final sip of his coffee, black, and now cold, and crumpled the cup. He threw it into the trash, and a Salarian child stood in awe before him. He was in the Limbasi Wards, sort of a food court for the Citadel. Kurvok laughed. "What's a matter kid, never seen a Krogan crumple a coffee cup? Try my mouth.", Kurvok opened his mouth wide, and growled. The Salarian child started crying. His father came up. "What's a matter with you, Krogan? Ugh...", the Salarian walked off with his kid. Kurvok went over, and sat down on a bench. 2 Halak Marr "Leck ready the reserve army seventeen thousand." Marr said to his brother as the hologram appeared. "Seventeen thousand we have half a million." "No brother the council cannot know our true strength. Seventeen thousand." "Very well brother." Marr then canceled the connection. He turned around as the door opened. He saw not a krogan but two Manaba both dressed as civilians. They were both wearing masks one pulled a switchblade. He flicked it out. The other was armed and ready with a pistol. Marr knew this was coming his latest idea no one knew not even the Overlord. He had went under a false identity and hired two Manaba who would act as political extremists to try to kill him. They both belonged to the Manaban emperor's royal guard. The act might trigger a war and would most likely hurt Manaban relations. "Time to die krogan." one said. Marr used his biotics to lift his helmet and send it flying into the skull of the Manaba with a pistol. "Heretic." The surviving Manaba said as he lunged at Marr with his knife. Marr pulled his shotgun and squeezed the trigger, the Manaba fell blood oozed out on the ground. Marr contacted Kurvok. "Overlord there's been a complication two Manaba have tried to assassinate me. Both of the royal guard." Foxtrot12 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 3 Overlord got a message from his comm. "Ugh... Who is it now?", the comm opened, and Marr spoke up. "Overlord.... There's been a complication. Two Manaba have tried to assassinate me, both of the royal guard." Overlord gasped. "I've got you tracked. I'm on my way!" 4 Telia Millangada Telia sat in her chair in the private council chambers looking at Roraan. She sipped a cup of Salarian Ale, one of the strongest drinks in the galaxy. "This new krogan army is troubling. Where and how they got such resources is also unkown these krogan pose a threat. We need to scout out Tuchanka send an STG team there establish a permanent spy presence to track their numbers." Telia said her speed increasing. "As well we need to find an alternative to their army get the Manaba on our side." Telia was cut off as the holo projector beeped. Telia pressed the button to see a young asari Matron, a lieutenant in the army deployed to the citadel peacekeeping force holding a rifle come up. "Councilor...Overlord Kurvok is requesting an audience with the council. I'm in the krogan embassy the Manaba royal guard have attempted to kill the Overlord's advisor." Telia dropped her glass on the ground creating a shattering sound. "Fuck." she whispered under her breath realizing how much harder this just became. Foxtrot12 22:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 5 Tikrog Kurvok Kurvok paced around impatiently. He needed an audience. The Manaba had made their move. How did they come aboard the Citadel? How did they find Marr? Marr sat behind Kurvok, and there was a sly grin on his face. While they waited for the other councilors, Kurvok had some questions to ask. "Marr, what exactly happened?" 6 Halak Marr "Political manipulation for the master plan. If the Manaba have tried to kill an important political advisor then the council will not side in favor to them. However they are worried of the Rachni they will not declare war and neither will the Manabans. The idea of allying with them will seem incredibly unappealing and relations may be cut allowing for us to take a majority share of the council's army. However to do so I needed to hire Manaba royal guards to kill me to make it look official or an act of extremism." Marr said answering Kurvok's question. "And besides I haven't killed something in two months. it felt good killing those puny bastards." Foxtrot12 22:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 7 Tikrog Kurvok "I am not sure whether to be pleased, or disappointed. I was just thinking, we could ally with the Manaba, beat the Rachni, and then overthrow by framing them. But, you acted fast, and I like that Marr. You are as cunning as... I've already said that. But you could've at least told me. Your supposed to be my adviser, not my puppetmaster. I won't tell the Councilors. You did good, though. 8 Halak Marr "I am sorry for not informing you however the more worried you appear the better. If you had been aware from the start then yu would not have acted so surprised if the council realized what I have done than it would bode hell for us all. As for allegiance the Manaba are to proud and religious. However the Dezba. They are as evil, savage, and cunning as possibly they can strike fear into the hearts of krogan. They are not so much different from us. An allegiance could prove beneficial. However now is not the time." Marr finished as the council walked in. Telia started talking. "Overlord Kurvok we will hear your case." Foxtrot12 22:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 9 Tikrog Kurvok "Councilor Telia, The Manaba are not a good race. No, no, no! They want war with us, they are aggressive, and they tried to kill my adviser. My adviser, Halak Marr, was, just a few hours ago at..." Kurvok started counting with his fingers. Roraan Fretly rolled his eyes. "9:00 AM Citadel time, there was an assassination attempt on Marr. Two Manaba, according to Marr, of the Royal Guard, tried to kill him. Assassinate him, possibly to prove an extremist point. They tried to murder him. They want war. We all know that. We must understand that they are just as evil as the Rachni. My adviser fought them off. Be glad he did. We almost struck an alliance with the Manaba." 10 Tyrin Lieph Tyrin was unsure what to believe...The Manaba were unquestionably an extreme race, but an attempted assassination? No, when he considered it further, he knew that they were capable of such a thing. Unless this was part of a plot of the Krogans to usurp the Manabans from the Citadel and it's military...but were they clever enough to think of such a scheme? He very much doubted it... But of course, his opinion did not matter unless the Councilors consulted him for a contribution to the discussion. Tyrin had decided that this was an example of Manaban extremism that proved they were unfit to be part of Citadel space. He also became further convinced that the Councilors' plan to assassinate the Manaban emperor was justifiable now. Tyrin looked forward to the day that all this war would be behind the universe...although he didn't expect to live to see that day. Lovelyb0nes 00:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 11 Telia Millangada Telia was scared now. The assassination was crucial for cooperation with the Manaba but with this attempt by them it would look more like retribution. The Manaban emperor needed to die in public where everyone could see. This way it would look natural. But then they would have no reason to seek vengence on the Rachni. This grew more complicated by the second. Telia looked at Kurvok. She felt her old commando insticints rise up. She started remembering four hundred years ago she was just a sergeant. In a negotian she had shot the enemy who she was intended to work with. She enjoyed it and almost wanted to reach for her weapon now. But then the urge ended she remembered those days were over. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a councilor sometimes she wanted to be on Omicron or Ragnora ripping Rachni apart. But then she went back to her political thousghts. "Overlord Kurvok we are investigating your charges and will notify you upon conclusion of the investigation." Telia said. 'This meeting is ajourned." She then walked into her chambers and got on her comm contacting her receptionist. "Feliak." she asked. "Yes ma'am." the receptionist replied. "I would like to speak to Fretly's advisor. Please send him in her." Of course councilor." The call ended. Telia needed help and Fretly's advisor would have to do as she lacked one. She needed advice on things like what to believe, what to do, and how to proceed. She picked up a glass of salarian ale and started drinking. Waiting for Lieph. Foxtrot12 00:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 12 Tyrin Lieph Tyrin had been meditating in his bedroom when he was contacted by the Asari councilor's receptionist, Feliak. He was thrown off by the message...why did the councilor need him? Unless Roraan was busy handling the assassination...in any case, he knew he had to obey his superior. He switched back into proper public attire and took the Citadel Transit back to the Tower. As he was transported to the Tower at a breakneck speed, Tyrin's mind returned his political mindset he had to have in place before participating in debate. He allowed no distractions to enter his thoughts...until he recalled his son had been shipped out that morning. He couldn't stop his son, but he could make sure that the Lieph family line would end. He checked the gun hidden on his person to make sure it was in good condition. He exited the Transit and took the elevator up the the Council's private chambers. "Why can't these things go any fucking faster?" 13 Tikrog Kurvok'' Kurvok sipped another cup of coffee, again, cold and black. He threw the cup away, glad to be alone. He had some thinking to do. He took a transport to his apartment, decorated with objects. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a Bymusthian Bull, only found on Tuchanka, now extinct. The bull's head was mounted on the wall, his fur on Kurvok's bed. There was a rifle, a heavy weapon, and a shotgun on his desk, along with a holo TV. He jumped onto his bed, and turned on the TV. It was Holohead News. A sort of tabloid. "The Manaba have tried an assassination on Krogan adviser, Halak Marr. Blah, blah, blah. I think it was a setup. Maybe Kurvok is behind it..." A Salarian appeared on screen. "That son of a-" Kurvok changed the channel, and fell asleep. 14 '''Telia Millangada Telia was looking at a painting, made by a krogan artist presented as a gift by the Gradorm clan. It was beautiful a collection of reds and oranges strung together in a just pure way. Telia heard the elevator ring and turned. As Lieph walked into the room. "Lieph I seek your council. I am unsure what course of action to take. Whether to believe Kurvok, go to war, seek council with the Manaba, or continue the assassination you must be aware of. I find myself unsure. Knowing that there will be consequences no matter what. I need council and advice. I lack an advisor so I seek you. What course of action would you reccomend? As I cannot decide for myself. I am worried and unsure. Please lend me advice on your suggestions. I have tried but cannot reach a consensus with myself." Telia said to him. Before Lieph even had time to open his mouth. 15 Tyrin Lieph The Asari had a way of describing the issue at hand effortlessly... Tyrin regretted his disrespect for her/him/it, she/he/it was a lot more competent than he had always considered her/him/it. He paused for several moments to gather his thoughts, and then spoke clearly. "It is an honor to be able to aid you in any way possible, Councilor. Primarily, I feel that there is simply too much evidence that the Manaba are a risk to the galaxies and the Citadel. The Krogans are disgusting savages, no more intelligent than common varren, or at least I believe. They could not possibly conceive a scheme to turn us on the Manabans. We must move forward with the assassination, and for that matter, eliminate the religious figureheads too, to further discourage them of stepping out of line. We must show the Manabans that they must bend to our will if they seek the salvation from the Rachni we can provide them. We should allow them to be refugees on all colonies in Citadel Space, but we cannot trust them with weapons, so remove them from the Citadel military. We should harness the raw, savage fury of the massive Krogan army for the purpose of defeating the Rachni, but then we must put them down like the mad dogs they are, trap them on their homeworld, and wipe out the remainders of their 17,000-strong force and the Overlord. We will have the animosity of these two races, but the Krogan will be trapped on Tuchanka if we deprive them of technology, as they cannot build their own ships. As for the Manaba, well we shall ensure that they never question the Council again. All of this may seem...harsh, but you know as well as I do that this is necessary for the preservation of the universe." Lovelyb0nes 03:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 16 Telia Millangada Telia paused. Impressed at the wisdom of military and political advise a civilian was giving. Telia looked at him. "What you speak is wisdom. I had planned peaceful negoation but the idea of warfare I like. By eliminating the Manaban religion we eliminate their people. It is crude and cultural genocide. But five hundred years as a commando and you learn to make tough decisions. I like you Lieph. With the Manaba culturaly destroyed then that leaves the krogan. They will take a larger share but that is supplemental with the Dezba or Rhooks. I see potential in both mainly the Rhooks. They are civilized unlike the Dezba they would continue their clan warfare for millenia more had we not found them. But this assassination is still on my mind why would the Manaba go for a krogan advisor? It makes little sense to me." Foxtrot12 02:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 17 Tyrin Lieph "My theory is paranoia. The Manaban emperor was aware that the Krogan were attempting a hostile take over of the Citadel military and he didn't like that. I believe he was planning to use his soldiers in our military to stage a coup. You are right, the Rhooks shall serve as perfect pawns for our military. The Dezba...well as long as we keep their population in check, so they never try any uprisings they shall make fine soldiers as well. I understand your feelings on the Manaba, but extremist religions are a threat to the sanctity of the civil universe. In due time we may allow them to begin worshipping again...but we shall ensure that it never gets out of hand. I believe that we need Roraan to complete this trio, so that the Council may reach an official consensus. Could you contact him, madame Councilor?" 18 Telia Millangada "Possibly but if was what he was thinking then I think that he was right. The Rhooks are our best bet and the Dezba will not try an uprising. They live lives shorter than salarians and are not unified. Even on the Citadel and in the military they work in clans attacking outsiders. I believe they will destroy themselves in time. Lieph you have helped change the course of history. With the Manaba in fear their religion shall be crushed and the krogan will be ravaged. I will try to contact Roraan. You may make a fine councilor one day yourself Tyrin. I will make further contact when Roraan is available." Foxtrot12 03:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 19 Tyrin Lieph "I take it he's busy putting the beginning of our plans into action? Very well then, Councilor. I look forward to speaking with you again. And by the way Telia...I prefer to be called by my first name." He strolled into the elevator and returned to the streets of the Presidium. Rather than take the Transit, he chose to walk down the Presidium, take the long way home. He carefully thought out how he would go about his plan when he arrived at home. He hoped that his son's wife would be out somewhere, so he could do his work undisturbed. Tyrin was glad that he and Telia had agreed on the course of action. Seeing those zealots and savages fall would be a delight for him. Tyrin finally arrived at his home; Foran's wife wasn't to be seen. Tyrin pulled out his pistol and entered his son's vacant home. He found the clutch of eggs Foran's wife had laid, and he did what he had to do to ensure the end of the Lieph family line. Tyrin shot and destroyed all of the eggs, sweat and tears were pouring down his face as he did so. If his son ever found out what he was doing, what he had done before...well he he probably couldn't hate him more than he already did. "I love you Foran", he whispered to himself. "You will be the last Lieph to die in vain..." 20 Halak Marr Marr awoke in the office on his desk. He could not recall what had happened before he saw a bill and remembered the asari hooker who had been with him last night. He fell to the ground barely able to stand from his massive hangover. He flicked on the news reports. A Volus reporter appeared on screen. "I'm Solack Drev. This just in from the War on Ragnora. Sources report the slaying of a Rachni Queen and civil war between the council's invasion forces. It can be seen through a gruesome video posted on the extranet from a batarian soldier's helmetcam a Dezba clan killing and eating a clan of Gradorm Krogans. As well a salarian likely stepping in to stop the madness was also murdered and eaten along with his squad in the twelve minute video. That has already had over fifty million hits. Viewers be warned the video is extremely graphic. We have also confirmed that the first salarian to die was son of council advisor, Tyrin Lieph. Due to the Dezba's tribal nature no representitive of the Dezba clan who was responsible for this, the Derishama clan has been able to answer for this atrocity. We here at Presidium News Network would like to give tribute and express our sorrow for the Lieph family and the family's of all salarian soldiers killed in this savage act." Marr turned off the channel. "Didn't even offer anything for us. Typical council bastards." Marr whispered under his breath. Preparing to contact Kurvok, he would not be happy about this. Foxtrot12 05:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 21 "Bing!", the oven went. Kurvok growled, and slowly got up. He was getting too old for walking even a few feet. Kurvok opened the oven door, and grabbed some Varren meat. Not the Citadel "fish-dog fresh food" meat. He hated that. He sat down, poured himself another cup of coffee, and turned on the TV. It wasn't on the late night junk anymore. PNN was on. "I'm Solack Drev. This just in from the War on Ragnora. Sources report the slaying of a Rachni Queen and civil war between the council's invasion forces. It can be seen through a gruesome video posted on the extranet from a batarian soldier's helmetcam a Dezba clan killing and eating a clan of Gradorm Krogans. As well a salarian likely stepping in to stop the madness was also murdered and eaten along with his squad in the twelve minute video. That has already had over fifty million hits. Viewers be warned the video is extremely graphic. We have also confirmed that the first salarian to die was son of council adviser, Tyrin Lieph. Due to the Dezba's tribal nature no representative of the Dezba clan who was responsible for this, the Derishama clan has been able to answer for this atrocity. We here at Presidium News Network would like to give tribute and express our sorrow for the Lieph family and the family's of all salarian soldiers killed in this savage act." Kurvok sighed. He chugged his coffee, and took a bite of his meat, and then changed the channel. It was an Elcor. "Saddened tone. Oh, alas, poor Yorick." Kurvok turned the Holo TV off. He took small bites of the Varren meat. It was delicious, and he wasn't going to just eat it up like others. He would indulge in each bite. He was just about to finish, when Kurvok's comm beeped on his desk. "AGH!", he yelled to himself, and grabbed the comm. "Kurvok speaking." 22 Roraan Fretly Roraan arrived in the council chambers, he had seen his assistant exit mere minutes earlier. He knew that he was supposed to speak with his colleague, but he hoped his assistant provided one of his ideas. Roraan walked calmly as he feared a passerby might notice if one of the most famous and important people on the citadel has a worried expression written on their face. After casually walking for what seemed like an eternity, he finally entered the Council chambers. "So sorry, Telia. I didn't mean to take so long to get here," he quickly set down his things. "I saw that one assistant leaving, did he provide any problem solving ideas?" -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23 Telia Millangada "Indeed Roraan. Tyrin provided much needed advice, cultural genocide. And while it seems harsh we need to follow. By eliminating the Manaban religion we will destroy their culture and strike a blow greater than possible to their pysche. They will live in our colonies without weapons. The krogan will be deprived of technology and left on Tuchanka. The Rhooks will bolster our forces and serve as obeidant pawns. And the Dezba we will keep their population under control and continue to use them. Keeping it under control will be easy due to their low birth rates and short lives. Tyrin was of great help I was contemplating war with the Manaba after their attempted assassination. Poor man, Tyrin. Lost his son if you saw Presidium News, it was captured on tape. His son was killed, mutilated, and eaten by the dezba. They even showed it on the news. I feel sorry for him." Foxtrot12 17:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 24 Roraan Fretly "Oh my," Roraan said, he felt bad as he didn't even know his assistant had a son. "That does sound like a good plan," Roraan said, pausing for several seconds. "How do we plan to destroy their religion, though?" Roraan said, he knew that someone's own faith was the hardest thing to destroy. After being seated, he began to talk about Tyrin again, "so it was on the news? I know the station's here cover a lot of brutal stories but they've never shown one." Roraan still couldn't believe it. Being a politician himself, he felt that he had some sense of control on the news stations but this proved otherwise. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 25 Telia Millangada "Yeah it was. The Dezba impaled him on a spear, ripped off his head, drank his blood as it came out of his neck like a fountain, then roasted him with inceindiary ammo and ate him. All of it was shown on tape. Quite gruesome. As for the Manaba. I looked into their religious beliefs. They believe in their capital of Krulus Mor there is a tomb of a 'pure' Manaban, one who died before the uprising. They call it the tomb of the virtuos. And believe that their god blessed it. As well when they die the Manaban resting in the tomb, the Virtous judges them. Descruction of the tomb will destroy their very beliefs as they believe divine power made the tomb immortal. Order our men to destory it and their faith will come crashing down." Foxtrot12 18:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 26 Roraan Fretly Roraan had a sick feeling rise in his stomach. He knew the Dezba were animals, but they were becoming worse. He knew they would need to learn a lesson due to their constant, terrible acts. "That sounds like a great plan. We need to be covert, though, if any of those damn activists catch wind of this, our careers are dead." Roraan couldn't believe he had just uttered those words again. In all his years, he never expected to be a councilman in charge of so many lives. "How do we plan to do this anyway?" He asked, he knew they could send a large team and do it by force, but that would draw too much attention. A small team would be able to do it much more efficiently. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 27 Telia Millangada ''' "If the Rachni have not already destroyed the tomb which is unlikely as it lies one mile west of Krulus Mor, on a mountaintop. Our army is preparing to lay seige to Krolus Mor. A small infiltration team could destroy it. Or we could suffice through orbital bombardment or a missile strike. And tape needs to capture it to show it's destruction to the Manaba. But we have a choice. Destroy their cuture publicly and make them fear us. Or destroy it quietly and appear to harbor them. I just don't know. Publicly could lead to retaliation but the fear and cultural aftershock might prevent it. But by harboring them they will not see us as in a large authority. I still don't know." Foxtrot12 18:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 28 '''Tyrin Lieph Tyrin awoke with a heavy conscience weighing down upon him. The night before, he had destroyed the clutch of eggs his son's wife had laid, just as he had destroyed his own clutch many years previously... He was anticipating the day his soul could be laid to rest, the day his aching heart stopped beating and he could finally be at peace. However, it seemed like he was cursed to carry his guilt for many years, as he was an anomaly among his people for surviving almost three decades past their average lifespan. At the age of 67, Tyrin still felt as fit as he was the day he enlisted. He turned on the television; he could not believe what he was seeing, what he was hearing... "It has been confirmed that the first salarian to die was the son of a Council Advisor, Foran Lieph." The footage on the news report showed his son being killed by a Dezba, who had then ripped off his head and drank his blood. "My son... goes to war...and is killed by soldiers serving alongside him? I will have this Dezba given the ultimate punishment for what he has done...I will avenge you, Foran, and perhaps make myself better in your eyes..." He proceeded to the Citadel Tower, where he found Telia and Roraan. "I want that Derishama bastard brought to justice! I demand that he be discharged and executed for his war crimes!", he bellowed to the Councilors. Lovelyb0nes 22:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 29 Telia Millangada Telia looked at Tyrin. No doubt he had seen what had happened at the hands of those savages. Telia also felt guilt knowing that she had personally hired Takavor and his clan. And had thus sentenced Tyrin's son to death. He could never know. Yet she had to bring Takavor in. Kurvok had made an angry call about Takavor as well. "Tyrin. I share your remorse and sorrow. Your child would have had a council attended funeral and be honored in every way. Buried with heroes of this war if we only had a body to lay to rest. But I assure you Tyrin. You will stand with us, the councilors when Chieftan Takavor Derishama is brought to justice for the murder of your son and his squad and several dozen Gradorm krogans. I promise you that." Foxtrot12 22:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 30 Tyrin Lieph With the words finally out of his mouth, and Telia's soothing voice promising him retribution, Tyrin began to regain his senses. "I see that Roraan has returned. Have you two been discussing what Telia and I spoke of last night? If so, it is time for the three of us to reach an official consensus, and begin putting our plans into action. Telia, have you mentioned our plan for silencing the Manabans to him yet?" Lovelyb0nes 01:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 31 Takavor Derishama Two days ago, Takavor had been summoned here to answer for killing the Salarian's son. Takavor still had the head and cut open the artery to make it bleed. He faced the council and their advisor. One looked angry, probably the salarians father. He stuck his spear firmly in the ground and looked at the trio. "I am Takavor Derishama chieftan of Derishama." He yelled. His voice echoing. Telia looked at him. "I believe you know why you are chieftan." "Ah yes the death of the advisor's son." Takavor pulled the salarian's head from his robe. One salarian looked at him in horror as he threw the head at his feet. Blood covering the floor. The salarian looked at him. Takavor stared back. "He was delicious." Foxtrot12 23:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 32 Kurvok stood, unscathed by what he had just seen. "Enough with the mush Dezba. I was just praising your kind's cunning in battle. I take back every word I ever said about your kind. You are held responsible for the murder of Salarians, and multiple Krogans of the Gradorm tribe. Not only was that a Salarian important, he was the son of this advisor. He was Foran Lieph. You are also responsible for the deaths of 32 Gradorm. Gradorm Krog, Gradorm Forz, Gradorm Jax, Captain Gradorm Fubar, Gradorm Lork, and many more who's families have chosen for them not to be named, along with multiple others. The charges for this are massive, scum. 33 Narra Locith The holographic projector was a sea of salt and pepper, awash as the static struggled to form the shape of something recognizable. It took a few minutes adjusting the dials and the controls, but Narra was eventually able to form the semblance of a steady signal. His communications suite was state of the art, but he lamented the inability of his smaller vessel to mount larger and more sophisticated transmission hardware, equipment that would allow instantaneous and consistently stable contact with the Citadel. As it was, he had to make do with what he had, and he was grateful that he was even able to form a connection without the assistance of a communications bouy. The image eventually resolved into the grainy form of what Narra recognized as an Asari virtual intelligence; it stared at him 34 Takavor looked at the crowd. "What I did was in self defense. I killed the fucking rachni queen. That saved us all. But some krogan unwilling to retreat died when I brought the temple down on that bitch. So their clanmates attacked me. I emerged the better warrior. And Lieph. Your son shot me. An act of agression. I gave him what he brought upon himself. I hold no remorse and make no apologies. They failed to prove themselves the better warrior. And they paid the price. I kill a fucking Rachni queen and you take me from the fight. Call it war crimes. For eliminating those stupid enough to attack me. Is a favor to the galaxy. Your son and the krogans were fools. They paid the price. I need not justify it. I need no advocate or lawyer. I rest my case." Foxtrot12 01:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 35 Tyrin Lieph "I saw what my son was doing in that video, Dezba. He was merely trying to get your attention. You were ignoring him. When he fired at you, he was not making an act of aggression, but you attacked anyway. You killed him in cold blood. For that, you must be punished. May I be the one to kill him, Councilors?" The Councilors dismissed his question, saying he had to finish his argument first. Tyrin had been pulsing with rage at the Dezba as he defended his actions. He could not forgive the bastard for taking Foran's life. "What the Krogans did was foolish, for killing them, you can be forgiven, but you still killed an entire Salarian squad without provocation. That is a crime that can only be paid for with your blood, savage." Lovelyb0nes 01:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 36 "It matters not who he killed. He still killed dozens of Krogans, and a squad of Salarians! I say we have his head!", Kurvok yelled. There were cheers everywhere. 37 Takavor looked at him and decided to save his spear. "Your son should have known not to shoot a Dezba. A bullet to the shoulder is not a way to get the attention of a warrior without becoming a target. He was the chieftan of his squad. They were to follow and to avenge him. We prevented that and if they were not loyal to their chieftan. Then they deserved death. You allowed your son to come here. To Ragnora. You should not have allowed him, the weak to enlist and travel to a place that only accepts the strong. But the weak served their purpose and made a fine meal for me and my men. But I decided to out of kindess bring the head back to daddy. As a memonto of the Rachni Wars and of your son. Be grateful. For the head is the best part." --Foxtrot12 01:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 38 Tyrin Lieph Tyin could not conceal his rage any longer. He pulled his pistol out of his robes and fired two shots into the savage's skull. The sick bastard dropped dead onto the Council chamber's floor. "There, he is dead, his debt has been repaid, I hope you're as satisfied as I am, Kurvok. When I think about it, the savage was right about one thing...the head is the best part. For aiming at least..." The crowd cheered him on for killing the Dezba. "Come, Councilors Telia and Roraan, we have far more important matters to discuss." Lovelyb0nes 02:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 39 Takavor Derishama Takavor was thrown to the ground. But the strength of the Dezba was strong enought to keep him alive for a few seconds longer. He stood up. "You fucking bastard!" he screamed. Before throwing his spear. It glided a little to high but it cut off one of Lieph's horn like muscle structures on top of his head. Due to the design of the blade it would be unattachable. Lieph dropped in pain. Takavor then threw his sword through the air into the upper stomach of councilor Millangada, two inchs above the breast. It went in six inches. Takavor was now under fire. But rage was a hell of a painkiller. Using his pistol he put another round in Lieph, this time to the leg, a round in Kurvok's chest his armor would absorb it and he would hardly feel a thing, and a round to Marr's head whose helmet would likely absorb it he also managed to kill three security guards. Not until in the seven second ordeal the wounded Lieph fired again. Blood splattered. Takavor looked down to see a massive hole in his chest. Blood pooring out on his hands. His organs spilling on the floor. He dropped and in his last dying breath muttered in the old language the rightful last words of any dezba. "Damn the gods. For we have become them." Then blackness. Blood continued to gush out his stomach's contents as well. Pieces of Foran Lieph and other salarians joined the growing blue pool. Takavor Derishama, chieftan of the Derishama clan was finally dead. Foxtrot12 40 Tyrin Lieph Tyrin awoke in a hospital bed several hours after the trial of the Dezba. He remembered that the Dezba had survived his attack, and in return attacked him, Telia and the Krogans before he shot the Dezba a third time, finally killing him and avenging Foran. He was grateful that the ordeal was over with...and looked forward to getting back to destroying the Manaban culture and ending the Rachni War. Suddenly he was contacted by his son's widow, ho had just returned from an offworld trip. She told him that she had found her egg clutch destroyed. Tyrin thought about this... "Perhaps I can use this to further damage the savages..." He tried to sound weary as he spoke, to emphasize the damage the Dezba had done to him. "The dezba must have destroyed your clutch in retaliation...I had one of their clan chieftain's executed several hours ago for killing Foran." "Foran's DEAD?", she wailed. "I'm sorry Mia...I will contact the Councilors immediately for a discussion." He shut off his OSD, and then finally noticed that Telia was in the next bed. "Councilor Telia", he whispered. She quickly woke up. "What?" "Have Roraan come here immediately. The Dezba have retaliated against Takavor's death." Lovelyb0nes 03:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 41 Telia Millangada Telia awoke by tyrin's voice. That Dezba was strong she looked to see a massive hole in her chest. 500 years and she had not gotten a scar this big. An asari walked in, a liuetenant, the same matron that had reported to her when the Manaba tried to kill Marr. "There has been retaliation by the Dezba indeed." she said. 'You two have been here for seventeen hours. In that time Dezba have turned the lower wards into a war zone and the tower. There have been seven dozen shootings all targeting asari and salarians with over five hundred casualties for both races. As well several parts of the wards have been taken over by Dezba who are trying to avenge their 'high chieftan's' death. Other three hundred hostages being held and more security and hostages dying by the second. The dezba have been eating and torturing survivors and eating the dead. They assaulted the citadel tower looking for you and the council an hour ago with three hundred men. Loking for you all. You are in a hospital ship orbiting the Citadel disguised as a merchant freighter. We are trying to find all your families as they are also targets. Tyrin we can't find your son's wife. Just relax both of you councilor Roraan is on his way." She said an walked out. Telia looked at Tyrin. "Over one thousand men, women, and children. Dead, tortured, and eaten. What have we done?" Foxtrot12 03:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:The Council Era (83 CE)